A Silent Jealousy
by Zannuff
Summary: Kinskie is a new rider out of Galabortrix's Grasp who is searching for answers to how his dragonGalzar became to be. He meets arya and eragon and finds he cares for her and slowly begins to hate eragon. First fanfic. plz R
1. Chapter 1

A Silent Jealousy

Chapter 1(Unconscious)

As Kinskie awakes from his sleep, he realizes he is still in his cousins carriage heading for Uru'Baen, where he has heard of a blue dragon and it's rider. He slowly raises his head from the safety of the hay stacks piled in front of him to see a huge city wall guarded by no more than 300 hundred men.

_What's going on here?_ he thought to himself as he was rudely pulled out of the carriage and place face first onto the ground.

He tried to get up and see what was happening but froze instantly as he felt a cold sharp metallic surface on the back of his neck, he could hear armor clanking in the night and a deep hoarse voice saying.

"Move and you and your friend will be killed

With that he heard whispering and then the carriage slowly retreating back down the trail it came from, he was then pulled up by 2 guards and his hands were tied with a rope and pushed towards the city's gates. When he looked back he saw his cousin in his carriage going off into the distance and hearing the guards voice.

It seems your cousin did not think fondly of you and told us why he was taking you here after we offered him a few coins,...the king will love to hear about your little journey to fine Eragon the rider

A sudden rush of excitement surged through his body as he realized who the guard was talking about, but the feeling was soon lost because no sooner had the guard said that Kinskie was hit in the back of his head and fell unconscious onto the floor, and the fading sound of a friendly and powerful voice... _I'm coming for you...bastard guard will die...I swear it._


	2. Chap 2 Awaken

Chapter 2(Awaken)

Feeling as if he has just been tossed off a rocky cliff, Kinskie looks around to find that he is in a giant hall sitting down in a chair surrounded by almost the same number of guards outside near the city walls. Each stationed at the nearest exits and others there just to be extra force, but extra force for what? Realizing he was not tied down began to quickly think of a way out of this mess, why was he sent here?

With that, a loud clicking sound erupted through the great hall and the main doors swung open. Standing in the door way was a hooded figure, who was quickly ceased and pushed down to his knees then, his hood was pulled back to reveal a young man around the age of 19,with green eyes and black scruffy hair with a scar running down his left eye.The guard then began to talk to the stranger,asking him questions. When another guard approached the stranger he quickly drew a sword from under his cloak and sliced the guard's hand off and started attacking the surrounding guards, All other forces surrounded Kinskie waiting for the stranger to charge their way, kinskie could hear the hundreds of hearts around him, beating around him, beating with fear, thump the heat projecting from all of them and the stench of sweat thump...thump no sooner had the stranger began to slash at guards was he stabbed down and sent to the barracks. Then Kinskie slowly began to contact Galzar.

_You there?...Galzar?...Hello?_

_Yes,_ came a voice from within his head but felt so close like they were linked somehow.

_How have you been?_ Said Kinskie.

_Worried and angry, very angry, ready to kill that guard and anyone in our way. _Said Galzar.

_I feel the same way, Im planning on escaping soon and I need you to be waiting for me at the mountains where I left you _Said Kinskie.

_Are you sure? I could come in quickly and kill everyone and get you, I coul-_

_NO! _Came Kinskie's voice. _I cant have you endangered_, _just do as I say and I'll be out of here soon.,Just look out for me around sundown ok?_

No answer came, just a small grunt of approval. Kinskie was amused and a little worried that his friend would have sacrificed himself for him, which also made him feel loved and protected. But not now, now he had to think of some way to escape and think quickly for he feared he would not live long. During the hysteria he was able to steal a dagger from a nearby guard and slid the dagger out from his sleeve thinking how stupid and foolish it was for the guards during the slight hysteria not to tie him down.

He slowly got up, surprisingly no one had noticed yet, and he walked toward the guard nearest him so gracefully it would have seemed he was hovering over the ground. He had reached the guard and slid the dagger slowly under the guard's throat placing his other hand on the guard's mouth and dragging him under the table where they could not be seen. Keeping the dagger at the guard's throat, Kinskie quickly kneed him in the groin and slammed his head on the ground. The noise had startled some of the guards, which made them realize he was gone causing panic throughout the hall.

With the guard unconscious he slipped off the guard's armor and put it on, poked his out from under the table to see everyone running around to busy searching for them to notice a guard walk out from under the table. With this he walked out from under the table and made his way toward the main doors and walked out of them into a corridor where more guards were scurrying around searching for him. He did his best to fit in and started to jog around looking for the exit. Thinking to himself that disguising himself as a guard was a brilliant way of getting out undetected,but who was the stranger and why did he attack the guards?

Kinskie came to a small window and a dead end. As he turned around to find another way out he saw ten guards carrying swords and staring at him smiling. "I give you credit little boy, you seem to have evaded us for a short time but you will not get away this time," said the first guard.

"Really? I think you are mistaken," Said Kinskie.

Almost instantly after Kinskie made his remark he threw his dagger at the main guard hitting him between the eyes and killing him instantly. Then he picked up a nearby flag pole and threw it at the group before jumping out the window and landing on a lower balcony three stories down. The weight of the armor buckled down on him and made his knees cringe and legs give away underneath him causing him to fall backwards onto something hard and sharp.

A sword...but from where? As Kinskie looked up he noticed a guard hanging from the window he had just jumped from. The guard yellped for help from his companions before being pulled back in. The sword was the guard's that was hanging and it must have come lose, and now it was Kinskie's only defense and offense. Picking himself up Kinskie stared into the eyes of a elite solider before feeling a burning sensation in the upper part corner of his right arm, blood pouring down from it, Kinskie grabbed his sword and sliced the guard's head, decapitating the body and leaving a pool of blood on the ground, he attempted to move forward only to be stabbed in the ribs and leg by another guard. Kinskie's energy was being drained and fast, and he fell to the ground as another elite solider stabbed him in the leg then raising his sword to finish his attack, before he dropped his sword and ran away in fear, Kinskie felt a familiar presence, a warm one, a safe one.

Then he felt a fiery hot sensation just above him then felt giant claws picking him up off the balcony and the cool breeze of the night sky flapping through what little skin was visible from his helmet,the sound of a busy and scared city below. A little while later only a few miles away from the city Kinskie landed with a thud on the forest floor. Not strong enough to get up and see what where he was fell asleep to sounds of beating wings and music of the creatures hidden in the darkness of the forest.


	3. Elf Princess

Well I hope you guys are enjoying my story and I will update maybe every 2 days so thank everyone for reading...what are you waiting for?...READ!

Waking up from his rest kinskie opens his eyes, looking into another pair of huge emerald eyes and a huge dragon. Placing his hand on the dragon's face rubbing it's scales and smiling. Laying back down on the ground and begining to take off his armor and inspect his wounds. Looks down to see all of them are healed and no sign of them ever being there.

_Im glad you are ok kinskie, I was so worried you would die._

_Thank you...But what I want to know is why I was taken away for only wanting to know about Eragon the rider. I didn't think I would be held prisoner and put you and me in danger's path. _Said Kinskie.

_I think it would be smart to stay low and not reveal why or what you are looking for anymore._

_Yeah...hahaha...I think your right._ Said kinskie holding his arm where he was stabbed whincing from the bruise. _How did you heal me I didnt know you could do that._

_Kinskie...well...erm...I Didn't...There was someone with me when I went to get you, she's a freind I can assure you of that,...but she's and elf... she went off to find some food a couple of minutes ago._

_Really?...What's her name?_

_Her name is...Arya._

Sorry it's so short but I'll make the next one longer I promise...Review!...NOW! lol


End file.
